


故事里的故事之Olaf的日记4——圣诞传统

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: Olaf小可爱的日记第四篇
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	故事里的故事之Olaf的日记4——圣诞传统

If you love someone, build a snowman together!

“今年的圣诞找Olaf大赛增加了奖品，获胜者不仅可以获得阿伦戴尔王室提供的魔法森林一日游，还能获得由Queen Anna亲自担当导游的城堡一日游，Queen Elsa将把胜者的冰雕放到广场展览一日，希望今年大家能踊跃参与，取得满意的成绩！”  
Kai总管照例宣传圣诞活动，今年的奖品这么丰厚，参加的人肯定又会比去年多。  
哈哈，自从我那次出门寻找传统在森林迷路后，阿伦戴尔的圣诞节多了一个新传统，那就是在圣诞那天，午夜十二点到来之前找到躲藏的我，获胜者将会得到Anna和Elsa准备的礼物，这就是“圣诞找Olaf大赛”。然而每次我都是被Anna和Elsa找到的，不管是我躲在北山森林还是城市下水道，甚至我化成一滩水躲在奥肯的桑拿房也会被她两找到，我严重怀疑Elsa用魔法作弊！对此两人表示否认，她们说能感应到我藏在哪里。我不信，所以今年我要改变战术，越“危险”的地方就是越“安全”的，我今年圣诞节就藏在城堡里，等你们在外面找啊找，然后等午夜十二点到来的时候我跑上钟楼敲钟，哈哈哈，多么美好的计划。  
圣诞节如期到来，我例行在早上和Anna，Elsa一起敲响圣诞的钟声，在两人宣布完节日开始后，人们先和自己的家人一起度过自己的传统，然后晚上八点开始“圣诞找Olaf大赛”开始，一直持续到午夜十二点。我迫不及待，因为我早已提前踩好了点，这次我的躲藏计划可谓是天衣无缝！我躲在一间鲜有人去的房间的柜子里，城堡里有许多房间，而往年我又爱躲到户外去，所以不会有人一间一间地检查，等时间差不多我再出来，perfect！  
时间还未到晚上八点，我已经听见城堡里的仆人们开始准备外出寻找我，我还听到Kai总管在呼唤Your Majesty ，看来Anna和Elsa也要准备出去找我，果然我做到了瞒天过海。  
时间在一分一秒地过去，我感觉差不多要到午夜十二点了，是时候去钟楼那边了，我推开柜子的门，房间很安静，中途没人进来过。我打开房门探出脑袋，城堡的过道也是相当安静，看来大家都认为我又躲外面了，城堡这会儿应该是空无一人，不对，只有我。不过怎么感觉城堡这么黑啊？就算都出去找我，灯那些总要点吧，我记得阿伦戴尔圣诞没有提前熄灯的习惯，难道今年Anna修改了？  
我继续前进，却觉得这些陈设跟平时有些差别，可能是为了圣诞节做过一些改动，可我越走越有一种陌生感，仿佛这不是我平时呆的那个城堡。我尝试呼唤了一下：“Anna？Elsa？Sven？Samantha……哈哈哈，谁是Samantha？哈哈哈哈，我不认识Samantha！”一时间我突然笑出了声，此时的城堡过于空旷而产生了回声。走廊转角处突然出现烛光，接着我看见了人影，不好，城堡里有人没有出去，我连忙找地方躲起来，却被一个人捂住了嘴拽进了一个房间，我还听见这个“偷袭”我的人小声惊呼了一下：“雪人？”我此时无法转身抬头，等外面的人彻底走远后，那人也放开了我，我猜他是嫌冷。我转过身去想看看“偷袭”我的人是谁，他肯定是怕我被别人看见，抢走属于他的奖品，怎么能这样呢？比赛重在参与，这样搞就变味了，也违背了Anna和Elsa最初搞这个传统的初心。然而当我借助穿过落地窗的月光看着这位“偷袭者”时，差点没把我头吓掉，Elsa？你找到我了？不对，就几个小时的时间她剪头发了？她既然找到我了干嘛要搞得跟突袭一样捂我嘴巴？不对不对，她怎么会吃惊我是个雪人，我是她造出来的啊？我再仔细端详，这个金色头发的少年长得好像Elsa，可能往前退个几年她剪了头发就是这个样子。  
“你是谁，我怎么从来没见……”我刚一开口问，他又捂上了我的嘴，并表示让我说话的声音小点。  
这位少年，你这样非常不对，比赛而已你搞这么严肃干吗？  
“我有重要的事情要去做，请不要跟着我，也不要发出声音。请你在这里等待一会儿再出来，可以吗？”金发少年很小声但是却很有礼貌地要求了我，是个好孩子，我可不希望他为了这个比赛违背自己的初心。  
于是在他蹑手蹑脚推开房门后，我跟了出去，并提高声音：“嘿你不能这样，你是一个好孩子，可千万别为了一时的奖品而迷失自我，你不能这样……”转角处再次传来烛光和人影，这一次不止一个人来了，少年突然慌了，再次捂上我的嘴巴抱起我就跑，感觉他很熟悉这个城堡，几下就跑到了后院的马厩。我又看到陆续有灯光和人在城堡里搜寻开来，少年连忙牵出一匹白马跨上就准备跑，这人到底是谁？他要偷皇室的马吗？不行，我不能让他跑了，我也跳了上去，并抓住了他。  
“嘿，年轻人别这样，今天是一个重要的节日，你不能干出这样让人伤心的事情！”  
“请放手，这样你会受伤的，我有重要的事情要去办，请不要妨碍我。”  
听听，多么有礼貌又温柔的孩子，那就更不能干这种事了。我和他在马背上拉扯了起来，城堡里的房间开始一一亮灯，可能不久就会有卫兵赶过来。金发少年更急了，干脆直接拉着我一起驾马逃走了。等马来到城堡大门，少年大喊：“打开城门！”，守城的卫兵竟然真给他开了。什么？你们造/反吗？怎么能随便给人开门，我正准备朝卫兵大喊这个人是小偷，就听见后面传来一个少女的呼唤，似乎是不想让这位少年离开。  
我回头一看，再一次差点吓掉头从马背上掉下来，Anna？是你吗Anna？你怎么变小了？少女一边追一边呼喊，然后不小心绊倒了，马背上的少年从守城的卫兵手里夺过一个马灯，我就这样被他带着离开了城堡……一路上耳边的风在呼啸，而我一直在脑海里思考，我是谁，这是哪里？发生了什么？现在是几时……

一路上少年都没有停，等我从不知所措中回过神来，我能看见天空中出现了朝阳，这都过午夜了，奖品早已失效，干嘛还要“独吞”？  
也许是想着跑得够远了，少年终于肯停下马，他下马后连忙把我抱下来，光线比月光好，我终于能更清楚地看清他的脸了，太像了，真的太像了，他这会儿纠结的表情和皱起的眉头，简直和Elsa一个模子刻出来的？我甚至一度怀疑是不是Elsa在和Anna玩什么游戏，她特意扮成这样的？  
“那个？小雪人，很抱歉把你带到这里来了，事情发生的太突然，我来不及向你解释。我不知道你来自哪个魔法国度，我现在有急事要去完成，我只好把你放在这里了，你能找到回家的路吗？”  
你把我拉到这么远的地方来不是为了“独吞”圣诞奖品？那你这是要干吗？  
见我很生气的样子，他取下脖子上佩戴的项链，“这是阿伦戴尔王室的信物，我很抱歉给你带来了困扰与损失，你拿上这个去城堡，说这是Prince的，他们会给你相应的赔偿。”  
“阿伦戴尔王室？Prince？阿伦戴尔王室什么时候有Prince了？你哪儿来的人冒充？”我Olaf就没听说过阿伦戴尔现在还有Prince！  
“我是阿伦戴尔的王储Prince Agnarr，千真万确，你可以拿这个信物去城堡得到相应的补偿，很抱歉我现在必须得走了。”  
说着他准备跨马上去，什么时候阿伦戴尔还有王储了？你这是哪根筋搭错了还是角色扮演上瘾了，你这个……等等，他说他是Prince Agnarr，这名字怎么感觉我在哪里听过，Agnarr，Agnarr，Ag……神啊！Agnarr不是Anna和Elsa爸爸的名字吗？我在皇室族谱上见过。  
“A…A…Agnarr，你是Agnarr？”我震惊得有点结巴了。  
“是的，我是Agnarr。”  
“I…I…Iduna……”我又想起她们妈妈的名字。  
“Iduna？你认识Iduna？”他见我提到这个名字，准备上马的动作停止了，“你认识Iduna，对啊，你是雪人，魔法，还是冰雪的，你是Iduna的族人？还是你知道Iduna部落的事情，你和魔法森林有什么关系吗？”  
我本来就被震惊得头晕，被他这么连珠带炮地这么一问脑子更晕了，“等等，我需要清醒一下！”我扶住我即将掉落的脑袋，想要捋清时间：  
我现在是在至少30年前，Anna和Elsa的爸爸妈妈现在还是少年时代，也就是说这是魔法森林被迷雾笼罩之后，因为Iduna王后这个时候已经出现在城堡里了，就是那位朝城门追逐并呼唤Agnarr名字的长得极其像Anna的那位少女。我这是回到了过去？  
“对了小雪人，你叫什么名字啊？”金发少年，现在该称呼他为Prince Agnarr，依旧十分礼貌。  
“我叫……”不行，按照我在书里看到的时间空间理论，我不属于这个时代，我如果说出自己的名字极有可能会改变历史进程从而导致我回不去，“我没有名字。”抱歉Anna，Elsa，你们教过我不能撒谎，可我现在真的只能这样了。  
“是谁堆的你呢？堆得还挺好的，我总是堆不好雪人，Iduna总是笑我堆的雪人很丑。”Agnarr一提起Iduna变得有些腼腆，“Iduna很喜欢雪。”  
我是你未来的两个女儿堆出来的，你和Iduna会有两个了不起的女儿。这些我肯定不能跟他说。  
“我不知道，我甚至不知道我是怎么来这里的。”我发誓，后半句是真的。  
“那你知道魔法森林吗？”  
“知道！”这个我可以回答。  
“那你认识Iduna吗？我看你说出了她的名字。”  
这让我难办了！说认识，那肯定不行，说不认识，那我该如何解释我脱口念出了王后的名字？  
犹豫再三我只好说：“因为我知道她来自魔法森林。”  
“对，她来自魔法森林，但她再也回不去她的家了。”Agnarr低下了头，整个人都变得沮丧，他一改之前的朝气蓬勃，坐在了一块石头上，眺望了一会儿北方后，垂下头望着脚边的野草，“她当初救了我，我却无法报答她，我没办法带她回她的故乡，你知道吗？她很可爱，也很活波，她对魔法感兴趣，可惜离开了魔法森林，她就再也没有见到过魔法了。”  
我坐在他对面，看见他提起自己心爱的少女嘴角的弧度，这些表情也会出现在你未来的女儿脸上。  
“所以我现在要去魔法森林，我想要解开迷雾，这样Iduna可以回去，这样圣诞节她可以回去过自己的传统。”  
“你们阿伦戴尔王室圣诞有什么传统吗？你可以邀请Iduna一起过，我是说至少现在的圣诞节。”  
“我的父亲在那次北地灾难中遭遇了不幸，我记忆中我们似乎没有圣诞传统。”  
现在有了，三更半夜找我，当然我不能说。  
“所以每次过圣诞节，Iduna会想念家乡，我却不知道怎么缓解她的思乡之愁，我知道北地在圣诞的时候会下雪，于是我会在圣诞为她堆一个雪人，可惜我太笨了，总是把雪人堆的很丑，我都不好意思把雪人送给Iduna了。”  
Agnarr和Elsa一样长得太白了，脸一红就特别明显。  
“要不我照着你的样子堆一个，这样就不会太难看了。”  
所以Anna和Elsa这么会堆雪人到底是遗传的谁？  
“Agnarr，我觉得不管你把雪人堆成什么样，Iduna都会喜欢的，没人会讨厌和嫌弃自己心爱的人为自己堆的雪人。”  
一听我提到心爱的人，他的脸更红了，“我，我还没有，我还没有向Iduna表明我的心意，我，我想解放了魔法森林的浓雾后，正式向他表白。”  
这可不行啊！你解不开迷雾的，这雾后来是你两个女儿解开的，你这拖下去，什么时候才会有Elsa和Anna？没有她两我也出不来，不行不行，你现在就得去表白。  
“对，所以我现在得去魔法森林！小雪人，你要一起去吗？我看你挺了解那里的。”  
我必须得跟去，不然出个什么三长两短后面的历史全得变。  
可怜的魔法森林，这会儿正被这迷雾罩得严严实实，跟那个Maleficent的森林一样，别人进不去，里面出不来。  
“小雪人，你知道吗？魔法森林里面很美，有风精灵，有火精灵，还有跟巨人一样的大地精灵。我就是当时好奇跟着风精灵跑，然后看见了被她吹起来的Iduna。”  
我知道，我当然知道，风精灵叫Gale，现在天天在给你的两个女儿当快递员，火精灵叫Bruni，每次我去北地它都会放火吓我，还有水灵呢，被你大女儿Elsa驯服，现在和Gale一起在阿伦戴尔皇室邮递部门上班。  
Agnarr上前去触碰迷雾，和我当初一样，会被一种未知的力量弹出来，再怎么试都是同样的结果。几度被弹走后，Agnarr生气地拔出了随身的佩剑，他手握利剑，怒视浓雾，此情此景，我想起当初大战Maleficent的Elsa，你们连生气都这么像。  
Agnarr举起佩剑，对着迷雾一阵劈砍，我试图上前阻止他，因为这个迷雾是有感觉的，你越是对它过激，它就会越严重地反弹回来，Elsa当初就试过了。然而此时盛怒的Agnarr我是拦不住的，他被浓雾弹飞也是我拦不住的。在被反弹无数次后，Agnarr精疲力尽地躺在草地上，他英俊白皙的脸上是汗水混合着草与土壤，甚至还有几条细小的伤口。他站起来，在迷雾面前他是如此的弱小与无奈。  
“今年的圣诞还是和Iduna一起过吧，照着我的样子给她堆个雪人，记得表白啊！”我这样安慰他，因为我知道他没机会看到迷雾散去后的森林。  
他似乎并未死心，在休息片刻后，他举起剑似乎想再来几轮，也做好了再被弹飞打算。  
“Agnarr！”身后传来了一个少女生气但又焦急的呼喊，被呼唤的人转身看见后，像个做错事的孩子一样，手足无措。和画像上优雅贤淑，美丽端庄的Queen Iduna不同，这个时候的她有点风风火火，看着她的头发和脸上的雀斑，难怪我当时在城门口会认错人，你现在给我说她是Anna我可能都会信。  
我想上前和她打招呼，她直接就从我身边走过朝Agnarr走去，她丝毫没注意这里有个雪人。不是说好的你喜欢雪吗？  
Agnarr埋下头，有点心虚不敢抬头但又忍不住抬头去看Iduna，整个人跟刚刚劈砍迷雾完全不同，声音弱弱地问道：“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
“我怎么知道？能让你大半夜瞒着阿伦戴尔独自出去的，除了这个危险的地方还有哪里？你想再晕一次吗？”  
我想起来那个奔跑呼喊的Iduna，她昨晚可是扎实地摔在了地上，能让她忽视马与人的悬殊，奋不顾身地追上来，Agnarr，你的勇气啊，真让我着急！  
“我不怕再晕过去，更不怕这些迷雾，我只怕你回不了魔法森林，你的家，我不想看见Iduna的脸上充满思愁，那个跟风灵调皮，爱笑爱玩闹甚至有点那么天不怕地不怕的Iduna才是快乐的！”身体看似有些瘦弱的Agnarr红着脸，近乎用“吼”的方式，脖子上冒出了青筋。但很快他又恢复那种目光躲闪最后又情不自禁落在Iduna身上。他终于鼓起勇气用他稍微大一点的手掌握住Iduna的双手，因为那一摔，Iduna的手上的皮破了一点，Agnarr略带抱歉地摩挲着她的手背。  
“Agnarr，你知道你现在是什么身份吗？你是阿伦戴尔唯一的继承人，你是未来的King，你不能意气用事，你得为你的子民着想啊，让他们在失去一个King 之后再失去一个未来的King，人们也许没有你想的那么坚强。”  
“我在你眼里只是阿伦戴尔的继承……”  
“也请为我考虑一下，Agnarr，你面对的是魔法，是自然的力量，你我都是渺小的，我不想看见你出什么事情而我却无能为力，你能感受那种绝望吗？为什么总是丢下我一个人去干这种危险的事情？”  
Iduna很生气，但我知道此生气非彼生气。她抚上了Agnarr的脸，替他擦掉了那些泥土和杂草，还整理了他被汗水浸湿而变得杂乱的金色刘海。看着眼前的少年又会恢复了英俊帅气，Iduna笑得是那么温柔。  
“我错了，Iduna，抱歉让你那么伤心。”  
“知道错了，那你下次还敢这样一声不响就独自行动？还敢听见我拼命呼喊头也不回？丢下我就一个人跑去危险的未知领域？”Iduna抓起了Agnarr的衣领，鼓起她的脸，“生气”地瞪着少年。  
Agnarr腼腆地笑了，就像他之前说的，活泼开朗甚至有那么一点霸道的Iduna，才是他的Iduna。  
他突然往向我这个“毫不相干”的雪人，无奈又宠溺的眼神似乎在求救。  
“promise，promise！”我做出口型，这道送分题我会。  
“I promise ，下次再有什么事情一定会告诉你，我们一起面对。”  
这句话果然奏效，Iduna气的鼓鼓的脸颊瞬间消散，她踮起脚尖，在Agnarr的脸颊上留下了大力的一吻。  
这种小场面我Olaf都不用捂眼睛。但对Agnarr来说像是个大场面，他好像被亲晕了，傻傻地笑了，十指紧扣拉着Iduna介绍我。  
“Iduna你看这个小雪人，他又白又可爱，今年圣诞我会给你堆一个比他更好看的雪人。”  
真的是被亲晕了，你忘了你之前说的你那惨不忍睹的堆雪人技术？  
“哇！什么时候来的这么可爱的小雪人？”  
我在这里很久了，可你的注意力都在英俊潇洒的Agnarr身上，你真的喜欢雪喜欢雪人吗？  
事实是她真的喜欢雪喜欢雪人，她给了我一个热情的拥抱，还仔细观察我，对于我这种带有生命特征的雪人，她充满了好奇。  
“小雪人，是谁创造的你？你是哪个魔法创造出来的？”  
我是你未来的两个女儿一起堆出来的，我只能在心里默默回答。  
“堆你出来的人一定很有爱吧？”Iduna看着我，“你笑起来很可爱，你的拥抱甚至一点都不冷，很温暖。”  
“是的，我是爱创造的，我会为值得的人融化。”  
“我也想有一个和我一起堆雪人的人。”  
机会来了，我给Agnarr来了一个充满智慧的wink，好机会，快表白啊少年！  
Agnarr意会到了我的wink，但他太害羞了，这会儿居然在那里犹豫，天啊，你是要气死我吗？我可是你两个女儿最爱的雪人，气死我你的女儿们会伤心的。  
“snow……man……，build……a……snowman……”我拼了命给他传递口型，Elsa，把你当年制造我时的思维分一点给你爸爸吧！  
“build a snowman？”Agnarr居然还小声重复一片，这个场合能不被Iduna听见吗？  
“Agnarr你说什么？”  
听到自己被提及，Agnarr像只受惊的兔子，“我说，那个，那个，嗯……那个……Do you want to build a snowman?”Agnarr终于鼓起勇气说出来了，“with me？”  
“就只有一个snowman吗？”  
“啊？”这只受到惊吓的兔子涨红了脸，“No,不只是snowman！”  
然后又是一串结结巴巴，憋了好久来了一句“I will give you the sun,the moon and the sky!”  
诶？这句话我怎么觉得好耳熟，怎么在哪里听过一样。  
“油嘴滑舌！你能碰到the sun，the moon，the sky吗？”  
少年老实地摇摇头。  
“我讨厌油嘴滑舌的家伙！”说完Iduna转身就走，就她走的那速度，很快就被Agnarr追上了。  
“Iduna，我不是油嘴滑舌。”Agnarr双手放在Iduna的肩上，尽管还红着一张脸，还是像北山的兔子，他此刻十分的真诚，“小雪人说他是爱创造出来，说明当时是有一个人想要为自己爱的人堆一个雪人，或者是两个相爱的人一起堆出的小雪人。我想我明白了小雪人的话，如果爱一个人，那就和她一起堆雪人。所以Iduna，你愿意和我堆雪人吗？”  
“我愿意！”  
不容易啊，我终于看见Iduna脸红了，也恭喜Agnarr表白成功，我终于不用担心历史的进程了。  
两人相拥在一起，Agnarr突然冒出来一句：“可能以后还不止snowman。”  
超速了！Agnarr……  
Iduna显然也被这句吓了一跳，她羞涩地推开了Agnarr，“你在胡说八道什么啊？”然后这下真的是要跑开了，都朝着马跑去了，Agnarr连忙追上抓住她的手，放在自己胸口，“真的，我说的是真的，我没有胡说八道！”  
接下来发生的一切，我都是光明正大地看的，这次没有躲在石头后面！  
两人来时各骑一了一匹马，回去的时候变成了共骑一匹。空出来了一匹马，他们两个邀请我一起去城堡，Agnarr还真打算照着我给Iduna堆圣诞雪人。  
正当我想迈开小短腿跳上那匹马时，我突然听到了歌声，好像只有我能听到，因为Agnarr和Iduna没有任何多余的反应。  
“But not too far or you'll be drowned   
Yes she will sing to those who'll hear ”  
我，是不是走太远了？  
是啊，看着Iduna在马背上紧紧地搂住Agnarr的腰，两人脸上那幸福的模样，我好像没有在继续停留在这里的必要，同样是在阿伦戴尔，有两个值得我融化的人在等我，我好像已经离开很久了……  
迷雾里再次传来了歌声：  
“Where the north wind meets the sea   
There's a river full of memory   
Come my darling homeward bound   
When all is lost then all is found ”  
雾烟展开，吞噬了我，正当我不知所措之时它们又散开来了，我出现了一个柜子前。  
环顾四周，这是阿伦戴尔的房间，这是我当时躲藏的柜子，墙上挂着的钟显示现在已经快到中午了，离午夜已过去了快十二个小时。我再次听到了那个歌声。  
歌声来自一个房间，当我推开门，看见的是Anna和Elsa，Anna正在歌唱那首歌，那首呼唤我回来的歌，她们非常焦急，我真的离开太久了。  
“Anna，Elsa……”我很抱歉，又让她们担心了，但我这次不是故意的，我也不知道这一切是怎么发生的。  
两人看到了我，没有责备没有质问，只有温暖的怀抱。  
“Olaf，我们找到了爸爸以前最爱的那本丹麦作家的故事书，你猜我们发现了什么？”  
在他最爱的小美人鱼故事的最后一页，画着一只歪歪曲曲的雪人，旁边还有一句话：  
“If you love someone, build a snowman together!”  
我突然撒腿跑向广场，一路上我听到了各路人的惊呼，但我此刻只想立刻跑到铜像那里。  
Agnarr和Iduna年少时的铜像，那个美好的年纪，一个活泼开朗对世界充满好奇的北地部落少女，一个英俊腼腆但彬彬有礼的少年，Elsa和Anna当年一起解放了魔法森林，拯救了阿伦戴尔，这一切始于这两人的相爱，始于Agnarr和Iduna的相爱，他们都是拯救世界的英雄。  
耳边吹过微风，“Hi，Gale，好久不见！”  
身后传来马的轻声嘶鸣，是Nokk这次又怕我跑丢了，“Nokk，我这次不会走远了！”  
人们围过来，“Olaf，你去哪里了，我们找了你一个晚上！”“Olaf你没事太好了！”“Olaf，今年你又让大家的大奖泡汤了！”……一群身体强壮的男人把我抛向了空中，“Olaf回来了！Olaf回来了！”  
今天已经不是圣诞节了，但依然不妨碍大家在这里再狂欢一次。  
夜幕降临，我看见Anna和Elsa向我招了招手，我快速跑过去，牵上了她们的手。两人把我甩向高处，像荡秋千一样。  
“Olaf，我们回家！”  
对，我们回家！  
我转过头，再次看见了少年的国王与王后，那天的事情发生的太过突然而且不可思议，但我还是有句迟到的话想要说。  
“Merry Christmas! Agnarr, Iduna! Merry Christmas, grandparents!”

后记：传说在北方的阿伦戴尔有这样一个习俗，每年圣诞家家户户都会堆一个雪人，相传它是爱的化身，连结两个相爱之人。最初这个传统起源于阿伦戴尔王室……


End file.
